The annoying Omochao
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: Just a story about how annoying Omochao is. I changed the format, so. PLEASE no bad reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not on the sonic franchise. although I whould like to be part owner.**

**01.05.13 IT'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! But, so it won't get deleted... AGAIN! I changed the format.**

* * *

Jump makes you jump, press the button to to jump! Omachao said.

I get it! Said Sonic.

You got the crystal ring! It shortens the time needed to charge the light speed dash! Omachao said.

k. Said Sonic.

Bad guy straight ahead! Use the light speed dash! Omachao said.

Ok. Said Sonic.

press the X button to attack! Omachao said.

? Said Sonic.

chako mio mako! Omachao said.

What? Said Sonic.

_**OMACHAO WIIIL REREREREREREREREPEAT!**_Omachao said.

):? Said Sonic

You got the light speed chip! It lets you use the light speed dash! Omachao said.

I got it. Said Sonic.

Press Y to change to Tails! Omachao said.

No. Said Sonic.

DO IT! Omachao said.

I said no! Said Sonic.

**DO IT KNOW OR YOU WILL PERISH! **Omachao said.

No! Said Sonic.

THEN YOU WILL PERISH! Omachao said.

Still no! Said Sonic.

Press B to change to to to to to to to Knuckles! Omachao said.

What? No. Said Sonic.

You got the stomp boots! Press and hold X to stomp! Omachao said.

Ok, now your just annoying! Said Sonic

You just got: The Omachao gun! Press X to, oh crud. Omachao said.

*evil grin* Hast la Vista! Said Sonic. *shoots Omachao out of the Gun.*

* * *

**Yuma: That's it everyone! Until then... **

**Sonic: Read the Power of Friendship! **

**Cheese: Chako mio mako.**

**Translation (not a real one a made up one thanks to chao language): Listen all you morrons Cokos gone some one thieved him that big cat is holding us back yo in my opinion we should leave him!**

**01. 05. 13 NOW you see why I had it in the old format?**

**Anyways, review and tell me if you want to see more of Omachao in this story! Also, PLEASE give me some ideas. HAS to be items from: Sa, Sa2, Sonic 06 and, Sonic unleashed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ola! Just thought I could write a quick short chap.**

**Astra: Sonicgirl77 does not own Sonic. Although, she wants to be part owner of it.**

* * *

It was a nice day on Angel Island. Key word, was. Knuckles, the gardian of the island, had to go and find the missing pieces of the master emerald. He was in Station Square, enjoying his time until...

You thought you could get rid of me, you where WRONG! Said a badly damaged Omachao.

"W-w-what!?" Shriekded Knuckles. It. Was. Back!

"Yes, I'm back!" Said Omochao, breaking the 4th wall. "Now, I will tell you the information of the item you get!"

Aquatic Mine

"You got: The Air Necklace! This item helps you breath under water!" Explained Omochao.

"k." Said Knuckles, puting on the Air Necklace.

Death Chamber

You got: The Hammer Gloves! This item allows the user to punch through iron crates!" Omochao explained.

"Whatever." Said Knuckles, equiping the said item(s).

Wild Canyon

"You got: The Mystic Melody! This item helps the user in: Discovering floating platforms, opening large doors, creating a portal above the shrine, creating Ring lines!" He/it ezxplained.

Kunckles did not feel like saying anything.

Pumkin Hill

"You got: The shovel Claws! Their purpose is: digging!"

"..."

Meteor Hand

"You got: The sunglasses! These items: Reveal hidden items!"

"..."

Lot of item later...

"You got: A Broken back from carrying to many items!"

"Now you tell me" A crippled Knuckles said. He'll be in the Hostipal for 8 months. Why hasn't Omochao been destroyed yet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, didn't think I would continue this. Anyways, I'm thinking of doing Tails for this chap. Any ideas on how Omochao will get destroyed, PERMANTLY?!**

**Astra: Sonicgirl77 does not own Sonic.**

* * *

Tails was just chillin' in his house, trying not to think about Omochao.

"W-w-will it EVER go away!?" A frightined Tails said. He thought Sonic destroied it. He was worried about Knux, it has been 2 weeks since he's been in the hostipal. Will he come out?

"YOUR TURN TAILS!" WHAT!? Omochao said as he/it BROKE through Tail's window. "GO GET SOME ITEMS OR. ELSE!" It shrieked.

Tails was frightined, whay whould Omochao do if he didn't do what Omochao said? So far, he had no other choice. "O-ok, I'll go along with you." Tails said.

"Egg-celent." Omochao replied using one of Egg-heads I mean, Eggman's catchphrases.

* * *

Station squrare

"You got: The Jet Anklet! They increase flight speed!" Excplained Omochao.

"O-ok." Replied Tails. Maybe he could use it/'em to fly away from Omochao.

"Next item!" Said a gleeful Omochao.

* * *

Mystic Ruins

You got: The Rythm Badge!", gleefuly said Omochao, "This item enables the use of: Rapid Tails Attack!"

'All the more I can crush you with, my dear.' Tails thought.

"Last one!" A gleeful Omochao said.

* * *

Back at Station Square

"You didn't find the last item." Sadly said Omochao.

"Think again." Tails replied.

"Wha-" And, before Omochao could finish it's/his sentance, Tails brought out the Omochao gun and, shot Omochao out of it.

"I don't get payed enough for this." Bitterly said Omochao's head as it flew away.

* * *

**So, whadda think? Do you want to see more of Omochao? Or, should I just finish this story? You decide!**

**P.S. If I have any spelling errors, PLEASE, tell me!**

**See ya!**


End file.
